The Wolf Legacy: Azimuth
by tiggerjojo
Summary: (Fin!) Read the second in the Wolf Legacy- Azure! Harry successfully performs the animagi transformation becomeing a great black wolf and as such he runs into Draco who names him Azimuth and Harry remains by his side to become his protector, maybe more
1. Wolf's eyes

****

The Wolf Legacy:

Azimuth

First of the wolf trilogy

Harry pov

I take a deep breath and steady my wand, slowly repeating the words and motions of the spell in my head. Tonight would be the night; I had prepared and read up on every possible aspect of the spell. I had discovered the diary of their experiments and success and had then studied it myself and copied it up to now the final step, to becoming an Animagi. There was one critical step that was missing from the spell I was about to attempt because I have no animal in mind for my transformation. I will either die or my essence will truly come through and choose the form on instinct and survival.

Now was the moment of truth and everything I am, was and utterly desire to be, will be decided in this test of power and control. To go against everything I have been forced into and the reputation I been born unto.

I gather myself up and open my mind, bringing up my wand and with the first movement my mouth opens and the second I began to speak the words of the spell, timing and moving in perfect rhythm. I have to keep the rhythm and wand movements perfect, the most difficult of the spell being that wand movements and words are on different beats. The wand movement being almost twice the timing of the words as well as the need for unexpected rests. 

The magic wells within me and it takes everything in me to keep from losing my concentration. As I near the end of the spell I can feel my body begin to shift and an overwhelming pain sets in as my bones meld and are forced down. I finish the spell just as my voice gives out and fingers shorten, my wand falls to the ground, rolling across the floor. My world goes black as I fall to the ground, at the same time becoming sharper as the pain begins to lessen and the last changes go into occurrence. 

When at last I can find my strength I find my own body, the one I knew and was familiar with, was gone. Now my body is smaller and my world is black and white. I can smell everything and it had a color, taste, and smell. All exquisite and perfect and beautiful so utterly beyond the human senses. My feet below are now four and black furred. I turn slowly catching glimpse of a long black tail behind me and in curiosity jump upon my bureau table and look at myself in the mirror.

Wolf. I am wolf, black and larger than any I have seen, eyes that glimmer back at me are familiar and my own. The color is not too light or dark but balanced in the middle, in shades of grey I can only assume they are my true color of green.

Jumping down from the counter, I pace the room, jumping to various things, absorbing the feeling of my new self. Then filled with an overwhelming freedom and ecstasy I race from my room and through the private common of my prefect rooms. As I run doors jump open before in jarring blasts of overwhelming magic because, wolves have no need for foolish restrictions such as wands or spells. There I bound down the stairs into the Gryffindor public common, swerving around the handful still up at this late hour.

They scream and yell, pulling their wands in fear, it's exhilarating. The portrait snaps open and bangs back against the wall and as I race I leave her startled cries behind. My claws scramble and slide over the stone work halls, smooth from generations of use but it only slows me for a minute and I take off once more. I revel in my only abilities of strength, speed and power. In this form I feel like I can destroy anything.

I feel the energy before imbuing me start to fade and my frantic run slows into a trot with my tongue hanging loosely from my mouth, a wolf's grin on my face. I stop and sniff around for a moment, trying to place myself, now temporarily lost in this stone wilderness. I find many scents upon the floor, several Gryffindor I start to trot off in the direction of their goings but catch another tantalizing scent. 

It calls to my blood this scent does, calls on something primitive. Something that is pack and something that my blood wishes for to be my mate. I follow this scent, trailing the shadows and avoiding the humans. It leads me down, cold, dank, bitter to my nose but I follow. My human part remembers this to be the direction of the Slytherin common but that matters not right now and a wolf thinks of only the present. 

The trail ends before a large portrait of an ugly sneering old man, a portrait of Slytherin himself. I cannot force this old magic to yield for it does not recognize me so I slink back and wait. Soon though, and I wait not long for along comes Crabbe and Goyle, smelling of foods, smoke, fat, oil, many hundreds of other things and houselves, they were in the kitchens. They lumber down the halls full, stupid and slow and open the door to me unwittingly, allowing my entrance. 

I follow behind, filling my nose with all the information my eyes cannot grasp. The scents are mostly masked by mold and smoke from numerous fires about in attempt to vainly rid of the damp causing the mold, pointless. My eyes gather in the cold rooms both in looks and in actuality, the color scheme I cannot see but hazard a guess of black, silver and green. The chairs are leather, very good quality leather and the wood a fine grain dark cherry, expensive. The entire common screams 'I'm a rich, cold hearted bastard with a stick up my ass'.

I stop before the entrance to the common so as not to be seen. There I observe the occupant's looking just like their room is set up. Draco lays sprawled across a long couch, angled just so as to have him framed by the dancing fire light behind and shine off his hair. He wears loose clothing that hangs off his body in just the right way; the pants are dark and the shirt a light or white color by the shading. Draco glances up at his approaching henchmen and frowns, sighing softly, boredom echoed in his being. 

Meanwhile, Pansy, the whore of Hogwarts, sits on the floor in front of him, sliding her hands along his cloths and body, talking to him flirtatiously and ignore the fact that Draco was constantly removing her hands, especially from certain areas. Crabbe and Goyle had taken up post behind Draco's couch, Crabbe dozing lightly on his feet and Goyle mindlessly picking his nose. Blaise and several others sat in other chairs arrange in the singular unique fashion in the way that they all in some way face Draco.

Blaise was at the moment gesturing wildly and talking animatedly about something. Perking my ears I follow the conversation easily, please at how my hearing made it seem as though I was standing right there next to him. Apparently the gossip of the night was of a giant, black, killer beast rampaging through the halls and eating students. I bare my teeth in a wolf grin, my tongue slipping outside my mouth in an equivalent of grinning evilly and giggling madly but if you were to see it you'd think I was going to kill something. 

Tired of listening to inane human babble I trot out into the common and approach Draco's seat of honor. I ignore Blaise and all other's sudden fear and pulling of wands, instead, I approach Draco and smell him, touching my nose to his forehead. This causes him to smile, a true smile of simple, childlike amusement. Encouraged by his reaction I lick his nose daintily, tasting him. He laughs and gently runs his fingers through the thick fur of my head. 

"Is this the 'beast' you are afraid of?" Draco asks lightly, not turning his eyes from me.

Blaise scowls, "Stupid Gryffindor's, should have never listened to anything they said and believed it."

They continued, Draco mocking, Blaise scorning and I myself sorting my animal instincts and human sensibilities. I can smell on him my need and taste on him a desire, I find myself wanting him from both sides. For the wolf wants him as a mate and the human wants him as a lover. 

This of course would not be the first time I have though this way, I have a very wide range of tastes and needs in sexuality. -That in fact no one has yet leaked to the press which is surprising, as well as no teachers, adult-ish, or responsible people know, so it's practically a secret.- I have indulged almost all of them, the most potent and unindulged would be Draco Malfoy. I have wanted him for years now and I'm not the only one. Draco is a rare find of quality, workmanship, beauty, taste and many other things along with the most tantalizing being a rumor that Draco is mint condition, never been used, virgin. You would have to be blind not to notice Draco Malfoy; he is a god of this lowly world.

The two finish arguing, Draco looking much happier than before his face brightening with curiosity and interest for me. I wag my tail once, and calk my head to copy his expressions with my own kind. He laughs at this and sits back, smiling his one hand falling over the side of the couch, resting upon the fur of my chest, gripping it loosely. 

Around me the others relax, sitting down and returning to an uneasy conversation, not one putting their wand away. At the same time Pansy relaxes and her hands return to Draco's lower torso. I feel Draco stiffen and the scent of his irritation fills the air. This will not do. I lunge sideways, grabbing her hand, piercing her flesh with my teeth, before she even has time to react. She screams as her blood begins to pool in my mouth, the flow increasing with each frantic pump of her heart. She pulls away, screaming and crying, I let her go. My only purpose was to make her leave, not kill her, and the task was essentially accomplished, except that now they all stood with wands drawn, except for Draco.

He looks at me with shock and amazement, along with a little fear but despite that he holds his hand up, stopping those who are considered his. I lick the blood from my muzzle, shaking my head at the horrid taste. I glance up at Draco, still watching me, and with an evil grin, jump up on the large couch, positioning him behind me. I lay down carefully, conscious of the narrow ledge that Draco's body allows me. I rest my head upon my feet, my muzzle a lunge away from Draco's throat and watch the others. I snarl as Blaise's mouth opens, magic swirling angrily around him, I have no doubt that he intends to cast a spell. 

"Don't Blaise." Draco reprimands softly.

My ears swivel around and I pick up my head and look at him. He smiles evilly at me, mouthing a silent thank you and I give him a giant slobbery kiss on the cheek, he laughs again. I wonder why this is the first time I have heard this laugh, saw this smile. I glance out of the side of my eye registers that expressions of those he knows and from their looks they have not seen this smile or laugh either. Suddenly I am very glad to be an animal, even a wolf so that he does not have to know and I can continue to give him this simple childlike innocence, no matter how long it lasts.

I lay my head back down upon my paws, breathing the lovely, delightful scent of Draco, as he relaxes beside me. His arm curls over my back and he leans back against the couch, allowing me more room. I lean back into him, resting a majority of my weight upon him, absorbing his heat, smell and the beating of his heart. For right now, I have Draco Malfoy, which is something no one else has and I'm going to keep him, at least for tonight. He sighs softly and relaxes; I myself fall asleep listening to the rhythm of his heart.


	2. Wolf's nose

I awake to a pinch on the nose; Draco is looking at me inquisitively.

"Come on, everyone else has gone to bed and I would like too as well."

Heaving a breath, I roll off of him, stand and jump lightly from the couch. His assent from the couch is much less graceful and very tired, stumbling to his feet I notice that I go up to his waist, perhaps an even bigger wolf than I thought. I whine softly, inquiringly as he begins his trudge to his dorm, edging forward, questioning the best I can in this form. He glances back at me curiously then smiling gestures me to follow. Bounding forward, I come up next to him and follow him to his quarters, happily he is also a prefect and hence alone. 

I glance around the stiff room, noticing those few objects denoting that someone actually lives here. A robe lays draped over the top of one of two armchairs, a few meaningless baubles lay lined upon the fire mantle and books and scrolls carefully organized on a table, most of the books consist of Potions manuscripts and a couple books on…horticulture? That's unique. The room though, even if there were those few things lying around, is permeated with his scent; there is a smell of security here, a safe house where he can let down his guard. 

I yip and bound around he room, wagging my tail like and idiot and I have no clue why. It's exciting though to be in my prospective mates den, the wolf in me takes this as meaning that he is willing but the human knows that, honestly he doesn't know, what I really am. He smiles tiredly at me, yawning as he walks towards a door to an adjoining room. He pushes the door open as he drops his cloak to the floor. I follow, picking up his cloak in my mouth and depositing it on the arm of a chair. I slip into the room Draco had entered, moister, water and lavender assault my nose, mixed with the ever present scent of Draco. 

The room, as it turns out, is a personal bathroom. Not fair at all, the Gryffindor prefects have to share a bath and with all the other houses, even the other Slytherin prefects bath there, Draco must be the exception, figures. I quietly close the door with my tail, trying to make it appear accidental. Then of course my eyes were distracted, by Draco.

As his hands slipped under his shirt and he tiredly drew it over his head, exposing his pale, lithe body. The shirt dropped to the ground in an awkward pile as his arms fell back down and relaxed by his side revealing his perfect torso, slight with just enough muscle to keep from appearing too fragile or weak. He glances at me as his hands go to his pants and he blushes, walking over to the door, opening and gesturing out. I look at him then at the door and back at him. I am definitely not leaving. 

I whine and wag my tail slightly, lowering my head and looking up at him with the best sad puppy dog eyes a wolf can manage. 

He sighs and shrugs, "It's…just a dog, after all." walking back over to the tub and hastily removing his pants and…Draco wears boxer-briefs and has the most beautiful ass I have ever seen. He slips into the bathtub before I have a chance to look at him any longer, except to watch his gorgeous legs slip under the water. 

I never thought that Draco would be the kind to take bathes but then again they suit him perfectly. I walk over to the tub and rest my head on the edge, sitting and watching Draco's face. His eyes closed and his breath is so calm, creating pools of steam in the air. Scents of lavender floats around him, his hair floating below the water's surface like gossamer strands of corn silk, the top of his head shining with the light in the room, intensified by the beads of water balanced upon, forming a halo of light. He looks like an angel, he is an angel, in devil's clothing. 

He sighs in utter content, never have I seen such happiness reflected on his face, ever. I pull my head back just before he touches me, his arm coming up to rest on the rim. No darker my mind notes, I am ashamed that I notice such a thing, that I am incapable of trusting him even if the only kindness he has shown me was when I was in the form of an animal. 

I watch him for so long, time seeming to pass indefinitely but soon the bath water quits emitting steam and Draco's breath is deep enough that I can tell he has fallen asleep. Tired myself and wanting more attention, inadvertently feeling guilty for acting like such a spoiled child. I stand to my full height, easily standing over the tub, and touch my nose gently to his cheek, licking him gently on the nose. His eyes open slowly, clouded with sleep, he glances at me. I yawn and pace slightly then walking over to the towel rack, grab one in my mouth and pull it down, bringing it over to him.

He blinks, slowly registering the towel in front of him, then reaching over and unplugging the drain. He stands up, stepping over the side of the tub and giving me an excellent view of his front side. He notices me, blushed all the way from his face to below his navel. He grabs the towel and hastily wraps it around his waist, opening the door and shooing me out, leaving no room for the sad puppy dog face. About seven minute later, I was sitting in front of the clock on the mantle, he appeared from the bathroom, towel securely tired around his waist, affording a nice view of his thigh and hip. I didn't grab a very big towel. 

He watches me, his face a mixture of curiosity and suspicion. He walks across the room to the other door adjacent to the bathroom, a glimpse inside proves my suspicion of the bedroom to be accurate. He closes it behind him, watching me as he does. I feel an overwhelming despair of rejection fill me and race to the door, scratching on it hesitantly. Frustration wells in me and I reach out with my magic and slip the door open, my paw falling on the door and pushing it open. I slip inside, Draco already dressed and in bed, the sheets pulled up around his head, his knees curled up to his chest, he lay with his back to me.

I quietly walk over to his bed and jump onto his bed. He startles, bolting upright, staring at me then he began to laugh. I cross the sheets and sit beside him calking my head curiously. 

"You know," He says softly, my ears perk up to listen, "when I first saw you, I thought I was imagining things, it wasn't until you touched your nose to my forehead that I realized you were real and you weren't eating me either." He scratches my head absently and leans back down on his bed, head resting softly on his pillow. "You seem too smart though. It's like you understand everything you see and hear. Adding to that, I've never seen a wolf as big as you. Were you normal once and then someone magically experimented with you?" He muses to himself, "You're unique you though and very elegant. There is a pride in you and a darkness as well. You remind me a lot of Harry in some ways."

I jerk my head up, he just called me by my proper name? Why though? Does he see me differently than I thought? Is there still hope for me?

"…I can't just call you dog or wolf, you need a name. How about Azimuth? I've always loved that word since I was a child. You know what it means, Azimuth?" He yawns pulling the covers up around his shoulders, his voice fading as he speaks, "It's the distance of the sun…from the horizon."

His breathing slowed and his mouth closed, eyes flickered shut and Draco was lost to the world of dreams. 

I watch him, breathing deeply, sleep consuming him and I intensify it slightly, like a sleep inducing spell but once again different. I drift out of the Animagi form, laying next to Draco. I reach out and gently brush the hair from his eyes, my fingers drifting down and gracing the side of his cheek. I decide to wait for a while before doing anything, right now I'm just going to be Azimuth for him. I transform once again, leaving Draco's chambers and returning once again to my own. 


	3. Wolf's heart

A week I have done nothing now, turning up in his room at night, stalking him when he walks the grounds…why can't I just give it up already? I could've raped the bastard to my hearts content a multitude of times by now and what have I done instead? Act like some sort of lost puppy…following him, frolicking and play with him and I honestly think I'm loosing touch with my human side when I transform. When Sirius transformed he always had an unnerving human quality to him and I think I'm losing that and what for? To be Mr. Draco Malfoy's pet…not that the idea isn't appealing but not necessarily in the context in which I am describing. 

"Gather 'round everybody!" Hagrid called out, motioning for the class to gather around his newest, potentially harmful creature. Harmful was right this time because what he had decided to show the class today was a Kimera…not the nicest creatures. I watch with only halfhearted interest instead allowing my gaze to rest upon my favorite wild animal, my Dragon.

No one really wants to get close to the kimera, not that I blame them. The thing is pissed off to the extreme, it shape changing and blurring, straining in its confines. Ron…what is he doing? I notice him in the corner of my eye, glaring vilely in Draco direction, his glance then shifting down to the trapped kimera. 

A moment too late it occurs to me that Ron is going to do something dangerous and childish and that it comes down to a certain stormy eyed youth and a particularly enraged creature. I step forward to stop what is already taking place, even as Ron 'accidentally' shoves Draco. Even as I push though the crowd and Draco begins to fall, landing on top of the kimera cage. In a second the kimera is free, lashing out at the closest person available, Draco. 

Draco rolls to the side, scrambling to his feet as the kimera charges him. The semi circle that the class formed around the beasts' cage blocks of all of his chances to escape and although he seems like it on the outside, Draco is not one to put innocents in possibly life threatening danger. So he takes the only escape open to him, the Forbidden forest, and the kimera follows.

"All you's get back in the castle!" Hagrid bellows, "'Mione, get the 'eadmaster!" 

Hermione nods in understanding and sprints off to the castle. Ron stands stock still where he was when he pushed Draco; a mixture of shock and triumph are mixed in my eyes. I feel disgusted, revenge is all good and well but not at the risk of someone's life and Draco could die in there…he could die. I wait until Hagrid's back is turned, as he releases Fang from his hut and bolt into the forest, only Ron's cry of protest echoing behind me.

I run through the thickened undergrowth, ducking branched and fallen trees. The sound on the world retreats as I head deeper into the forest. When I can no longer see nor remember the direction of my coming I slip into my transformation. I am filled with boundless energy and the knowledge that I could keep up a steady trot all day long. My fur warms me in the damp and my nose picks up the fear-tainted scent of Draco, along with the sour stench of the enraged chimera.

I follow the scent at a lope, noting as I go that Draco's fear is steadily increasing. After a minute or more, a wolf's sense of time is almost useless, I hear the faint sound of bushes crashing in front of me and a scent of blood taints the air. I break into a run. The sound of crashing brush from ahead disappears and the darkened forest ahead of me illuminates for a split second in a vivid red color then fades, a scream follows. 

I skid to a halt, as the brush ends in a sudden clearing in the center is Draco. He desperately scrambles backwards on his hands, trying to gain purchase to stand again but wounds on his right arm and leg prevent him. His wand lies behind the kimera, probably lost when it wounded his arm. The kimera itself stands only feet from Draco, an ugly red gash on its shoulder where Draco's spell hit him. The kimera is moving in for the kill.

A growl reverberates deeply within my throat as I step trot forward, placing myself between the kimera and its prey. 

"Azimuth!" Draco cries.

The kimera backs up slightly, raising its head to study me, _Move away from my kill, pack hunter._ The kimera growls.

I bare my teeth, emitting a low growl, _This one's mine, shape changer._

The kimera hisses in anger, _He's one of the one's that captured me, his kind must pay a blood price for my wrongful captivity. I will not give my prey to you, pack hunter. _he spit my name like an insult.

My hackles raise and I step forward, _I claimed this human long before you did, shape changer, you will not have him!_

I dodge sideways, lunging at the kimera's already injured shoulder, imbedding my teeth in the sour black flesh of the kimera's unchanged shape. It hisses as me, pulling away; its shape shifting and changing as it does until a great panther, many sizes larger than a normal one, faces me.

_I shall feast on, pack hunter flesh this night as well! _It yowls in fury, charging me head on. I try to leap out of the way but the great cat's claws, lash out and dig into my side, flinging me to the side. The pain is so intense I can barely feel the hot flow of blood coursing down my side as I shudder to my feet. I stumble over to stand in front of Draco once more, my entire body wavering and my legs unwilling to take my weight. 

Draco's fear filled eyes watch my own, his hand reaching out and touching my blood stained side in shock. His body begins to shake as mine does as he sees the blood that comes off on his hand. I have to protect him.

I turn to the kimera, who's laughing eyes watch me in mocking.

_Leave now, pack hunter and I will spare you. _he offers.

I grin at the kimera in my wolf grin, _I cannot and I won't, abandon my mate to you._

This human is you mate!? it demands 

__

Yes

Then I have no choice but to kill you, lover of human filth! In one bound he is on top of me his open mouth large enough to take my head. I, in desperation, leap to meet him my open maw meeting the kimera's throat. I bite hard, deeply and lock my jaws as the acidic blood pours from it neck. It shakes it head in fear and pain throwing me loose. My body skids across the ground stopped only by an uncaring tree, a large chunk of the kimera's throat still in my mouth. 

I watch from where I collapsed on the ground as the kimera's lifeblood spills from its body and it collapses on the ground. Soon all I can hear in my own broken breathing all I can smell is the horrid stench of kimera, its bloodstain and burning the ground, burning my mouth. 

I force myself to my feet, trying desperately to catch the scent of moister in the air or hear the sound of running water. 

"My god, Azimuth, are you alright?!" Draco cries as he stumbles to my side.

He hugs me painfully, causing a whimper to escape. He apologizes, then retrieves his wand from the ground where it dropped and returns to my side. Focusing my concentration on our survival I pick up the scent trail we left coming here, following it back the way we came. Draco follows behind me silently but I can feel his eyes on my side, now steadily oozing a stream on blood upon the forest floor and I can feel his worry. 

After many long minutes of painful travel, we come across a stream which I drink from heavily, trying to clean my mouth of the acidic blood. The water pains my mouth and burns my stomach and as I glimpse a fragmented reflection of my own blood covered fur the last of my strength dissipates and I collapse.

The stream chokes and burns against my injured side, my energy drained and my concentration waning.

"Azimuth! Come on boy, Please…" His voice fades and he steps back as I loose control of my animagi shape and return to my human shape. 

My flesh returned and my clothing rapidly soaking with water of ice. The pain that before was a lance down my side and a nuance to our survival, intensifies a thousand fold in my weak human shell. 

I glance upward, catching Draco's eye through my labored breathing, "I figured you would have left me." I wheeze.

"Potter? You…your Azimuth? You have been the whole time haven't you?" He asked.

I struggle up, my arms shaking, until I can sit upright, the pain shooting through every fiber on my being at the movement.

"If you go that way," I point towards the way we had been traveling, "you should reach the school grounds."

I hear a soft, 'humph' behind me and suddenly there's a shoulder under my arm and I'm being pulled to my feet, my robe slipping off and falling into the stream. 

"Can you hold your weight at all?" He demands.

"A little," I mumble, forcing my legs to hold their own, "why didn't you leave me, Draco?" I ask even quieter.

"You saved my life, stupid mutt." He mutters between clenched teeth.

I smile slightly, "Glad you noticed."

He pauses as a violent cough wracks my body when it subsides blood covers my hand. We continue although now Draco seems to speed his pace and takes even more of my weight than before. Time passes minutes upon minutes pass before, the light returned. Far in the distance light filters through the trees and voices, slowly becoming clearer as we near.

"I dun know what ta do, 'eadmaster, sir," Hagrid's voice drifts back, "Fang lost the scent an' that kimera, it'll kill'um if it gets the chance!" 

Soon we make out figures although all conversation is drown out by Hagrid's wailing. A cry is taken up as we near them and the edge of the forest. As we stumble out we are surrounded by people all exclaiming loudly in either delight or worry.

"Silence!" Dumbledore orders and they all grow quiet, he conjures up to stretchers and Draco helps me onto one.

"He's been wounded deeply in the side," Draco said softly, "and he's bleeding internally, he coughed up blood. I'm not sure if kimera blood in poisonous or not but he may have ingested some of it."

Dumbledore, nodded sternly, motioning Draco onto the stretcher, which he collapsed gratefully on.

"You did this to him didn't you, Malfoy!?" Ron roared, suddenly at the edge of the crowd, held back only by Hagrid. 

Dumbledore begins walking back to the castle, the two stretchers in tow.

"No, Weasely, he did it to himself while he was saving my life," Draco called back, "…and for that my life is indebted to him…"

TBC

(a/n: Make sure to read the second installment to The Wolf Legacy, Azure. Yes I like Az- words, the third one's an Az too so get used to it. Thanks, please review. tigger.)


End file.
